Courage
by sailorchix
Summary: King Naruto needs a new queen and choose Hinata, a Hyuuga which she keep a secret.Sasuke a powerful official doesn't like Neji and plots to get rid of him and all the Hyuuga's. Can Hinata handle being the new queen while her families lives are in danger.N
1. The Kings banquet and Queen Sakura

Courage

King Naruto needs a new queen and choose Hinata, a Hyuuga which she keep a secret.Sasuke a powerful official doesn't like Neji and plots to get rid of him and all the Hyuuga's. Can Hinata handle being the new queen while her families lives are in danger.NarutoXHinata. This is based on the story of Esther.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...**

Chapter 1: The Kings Banquet & Queen Sakura Deposed

Naruto has been king over Konoha for three years now. In celebration of his third year of reign he gave a banquet for all his nobles and officials. He invited all the military officers of Konoha and Suna. The celebration was held in the courtyard of the palace garden. The court yard was beautifully decorated with orange cotton curtains and blue hangings, which were fastened with white linen cords and purple ribbons to silver rings embedded in marble pillars. Gold and silver couches stood on a mosaic pavement of marble, mother-of-pearl, and other costly stones were arranged to make a design of the Konoha villages leaf symbol. Drinks were served in gold sake cups that also had the leaf symbol design on them. King Naruto wanted to show his generosity and shouted in his loud obnoxious voice,

"Don't be Shy you guys! Drink as much as you want. It's the best! Everybody drink! Well, except you Lee! I don't want you going all psycho and destroying my palace with your drunken' fist technique! HA!HA!HA!"

Everybody else join in and started laughing too. Lee gave King Naruto the nice guy pose and proclaimed,

"You have my word, oh youthful king! May your springtime of youth never leave you!" Gai is standing next to Lee.

"Oh, Lee! That was beautiful!" Lee's eyes are big and sparkle as he happily replays,

"Oh! Thank you Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They both give each other a thumbs up as a sunset scene appears behind them. Everybody in the courtyard has an anime sweat drop on their heads as they stare blankly at the green spandex wearing dual.

At the same time as King Naruto is giving his banquet, Queen Sakura gave a banquet for the women in the royal palace. On the last day of the celebration, King Naruto was a little tipsy from all the sake he'd drank. He told his three eunuchs who attended him, Konohamaru and company, to bring Queen Sakura to him with the royal crown on her head. King Naruto then boasted, "That queen of mine is a very beautiful women. Since I already have her as my queen I want you all to enjoy her beauty. I am very pound to call her my queen." King Naruto ended his boast with that fox like grin of his.

Konohamaru and company told Queen Sakura what the king had wanted. Queen Sakura now had her hands on her hips and spat,

"I am not a trophy to be shown to all his stupid friends. If he thinks that am just gonna come at his every beck and call then his dumber than he looks." Queen Sakura was now pushing Konohamaru and company out of her room as she shouted,

"Tell my idiot of a husband that am not COMING!" And with that she slammed the door in their faces.

"This is bad." Konohamaru said as the three of them went back to tell the king what happen. They walked into the courtyard and spotted the king talking with some of the military officers from Suna. They walked up to the king and could hear him say,

"Oi, Gaara! I bet once you take one good look at my bangin' queen we'll finally see a smile on that mean face of yours."

"Hn." was all the sand wielding, raccoon eyed military officer said. Konohamaru lean into king Naruto's ear and whisper the queen's refusal.

"NANI!" the king shouted. He was furious and burned with anger.

'How could she do that!' he thought angrily as he headed to his wise adviser. 'She's making me look like a fool! Why does Sakura-chan have to be so difficult!' He finally found his adviser lazily laying on the grass with his hands behind his head gazing at the sky. King Naruto couldn't help but laugh inside. 'For an wise adviser he sure was lazy.'

"Oi, Shikamaru! As my wise adviser who knows all the Konoha laws and customs, what must be done to queen Sakura?" He demanded. " What does the law say about a queen who refuses to obey the kings orders properly sent through his eunuches?" Shikamaru sat up and replied,

"This is why women are so troublesome. And I should know I married the most troublesome of them all. Let's see, Queen Sakura has wronged not only the king but also every noble and citizen throughout your kingdom. Women everywhere will begin to despise their husbands when they learn that Queen Sakura refused to appear before the king. Before this day is out the wives of all the kings nobles throughout Konoha and Suna will hear what the queen did and will start treating their husbands the same way. There will be no end to their contempt and anger. So if it please the king, I suggest that you issue a law that cannot be revoked. It should order that Queen Sakura be forever banished from the presence of king Naruto, and that the king should choose another queen more worthy than she. When this law is published throughout the kings vast kingdom husbands everywhere, whatever their rank, will receive proper respect from their wives!"

The king being who he is didn't really understand everything Shikamaru had said, but he did like the idea of getting a new queen. Yea, he liked Sakura. She was one of the most beautiful women in all of Konoha, but she had a bad attitude and could be extremely violent. This time he'd get a Queen who was not only beautiful but also kind. So he followed Shikamaru's counsel. He sent letters to all parts of the kingdom, proclaiming that every man should be the ruler of his household and should say whatever he pleases.

Ino walks into her husbands study with one hand on her hip and the other holding up a piece of paper in front of her husbands face.

"Shika! Did you have something to do with this?" irritation in her voice. Shikamaru just looks at her with a small smirk on his face saying,

"Looks like someone is going to a lot more quieter." Ino's face just turn bright red from anger as she crumbled up the paper and threw it at her husbands head as she left his study.

"Yes, a whole lot quieter."

Well that's it of this chapter.

Please leave Review, Comments, and Questions.

Next Chapter is called Hinata Becomes Queen


	2. Hinata Becomes Queen and Neji's Loyalty

Courage

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Hinata Becomes Queen and Neji's Loyalty to the King

After Naruto's anger had subsided, he began thinking about Sakura. What she had done and the law he had made. Konohamaru notice this and suggested,

"Let us search the empire to find beautiful young virgins for the king. Let the king appoint agents in each province to bring these beautiful young women into the royal harem at the fortress of Suna. Jiraiya, the king's eunuch in charge of the harem, will see that they are all given beauty treatments. After that, the young women who pleases the king will be made queen instead of Sakura."

Konohamaru had a huge grin on his face from thinking about all the beautiful young ladies who will be coming to the palace. King Naruto was also thinking about all the ladies who would be coming to be his new queen. Both of their noses started to bleed. Naruto stuck tissues into his nose to stop the bleeding as he put the plan into effect. Konohamaru was passed out on the floor from the blood lost.

There was a Hyuuga man in the fortress of Suna whose name was Neji son of Hazshi. He was from the cadet branch of the Hyuuga family. Neji had a very beautiful and lovely young cousin named Hinata. When her father and mother died, Neji adopted her into his family and raised her as his own daughter.

"Hinata." A man with long brown hair tried up into a loose ponytail with pale skin and white eyes spoke.

"Hai, Neji-niisan" replied a young women. She had the same white eyes as his but hers had a violet tint to them. Her skin was as pure as white silk and her long indigo hair reached her mid-back. She had the sweetest smile you'd ever seem on her face as she greeted her cousin.

"Did you hear about the king's decree?" his voice stern.

"Hai... do you think I will have to go?" Hinata's head hung low as she timidly question him.

"More than likely. You are a very beautiful young women who is still a virgin, due to you not being married yet." Hinata could help but blush at the compliment.

"I'd thought so." There was a knock on her door and she answer it. There stood a tall man with white spiky hair. He had a mask that covered most of his face. The only thing exposed was his right eye and the left was covered with a Konoha headband. He had an orange book in front of his face but quickly put it away when he notice the beautiful girl.

"Uh...miss you need to come with me." Hinata knew he was there to take her away just as the decree had said. She gave a quick look to her cousin who just waved her off not saying a single word as she left with the masked man. Hinata, along with many other young woman, were brought to the king's harem at the fortress of Suna and placed into Jiraiya's care.

Jiraiya was overjoyed by all the beautiful young women that were brought to the harem. He was able to write another Ichi Ichi Paradise book that afternoon. But there was one girl who stuck-out out of all of then. She had an kind smile and innocent eyes. She seem to care about the other girls well being more than her own. Jiraiya observed her closely and was very impressed with her and treated her kindly.

"Um...excuse me miss?" he gentle tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and face the person who tapped her shoulder. He was an older man in his 50's. He had wild white hair that reached to his mid-back.

"Yes, Jiraiya-san" she didn't make eye contact with him and he thought this compliment her child like innocents.

"I can see that you are quite special and that you have a caring heart. I've decide to let you order from a special food menu but am also going to provide you with beauty treatment that these other girl will not have. Also I will be assigned you seven maids especially chosen from the king's palace." Hinata was waving her hands in front of her face, shacking her had no as she refused,

"Oh... I can except that! That is too kind of you. Please there must be other girl who is worthy of this special treatment than me." He just laugh as he gleefully replied.

"But I have found you worthy. Are you trying to say I've made a wrong choice. That I don't know what am talking about." his brow was raised as he gave her a questioning look. She began to panic.

"No! I didn't mean that! It's just... okay am honor that Jiraiya-san as found me worthy." With that she gave him a big smile.

"Good! Now let's go to your new room."he moved her and her maids into the best place in the harem.

Hinata had been in the best place in the harem for several weeks now. Everyday Neji would take a walk near the courtyard of the harem to find out about Hinata and what was happening to her.

"Hinata." Hinata heard her name being called it was coming from the courtyard. She excused herself from her maids and went to investigate. There standing in the courtyard was her dear sweet cousin. He was leaning against one of the pillars in the courtyard with his arms folded a crossed his chest. Hinata ran up to him giving him a big hug that almost sent him flying. At first he tensed up at the foreign gesture, but then relaxed and patted her head and gave her a small kiss on the fore head. Hinata's face was now scarlet red from her cousin's kind gesture.

"Hinata, how have you been doing? Have you been taken to the king's bed yet?"

"No. It's a long process. Before each young women is taken to the king's bed, she is giving the prescribed beauty treatments which take about twelve months. After that she goes to the kings palace. Then that evening she's taken to the kings private rooms and the next morning she would be brought to the second harem. Waiting to be called back by the king." Hinata's voice was uneasy as she told Neji what was going to happen.

"Whatever happens make sure you don't tell anyone that your a Hyuuga and that we are related." Hinata's eyes were wide with shock but she nod her head in agreement to his request. He said his goodbyes and left her there. Hinata had not told anyone of her nationality and family, just as Neji had told her.

It had been months and it was finally Hinata's turn to go to the king. Jiraiya gave her some advice about the king.

"Here." He gave her a case of ramen. Hinata had a puzzled look on her face as she question

"What's this for?"

"It's a gift for you to give to the king. Your sure to win him over with this! That idiot sure loves his ramen. Sometimes I think he likes it more than women!" Jiraiya was laughing as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata gave Jiraiya a low bow as she replied

"Thank you, Jiraiya-san. You have been so kind to me and I really appreciate the help you are giving me." She than went and change into a formal powered yellow kimono that had purple little swirl designs all over. As she walk down to meet the king people started at her and admired her beauty. She was led into a huge room decorated in silk and linen. She then saw a figure in the shadows as it was moving into the light she saw his face. Hinata was taken back. He had tan skin, the most beautiful blue eyes she'd had ever seen, golden blond spiky hair, and little markings on each side of his face that made it look like he had whiskers. He gave her a fox-like smile as he walked around her checking her out. Hinata could feel his eyes checking out every curve of her body causing her to turn tomato red. He was now only a few inches away from her face when he asked,

"Why did your face turn all red?"

"..." Hinata just took a step back to give herself more space before she fainted in front of this guy.

"Well? I am the king, answer." 'NANI!' Hinata screamed in her head.

"Um... am just a little embarrassed that's all." Hinata's eyes were focus on the ground.

"What for?" the king asked as he scratched his head. Hinata let out a small giggled to his lack of understanding. She quick stopped and handed him the case of ramen.

"This is for you my king."

"For me?" King Naruto took the case as a huge smile spread a crossed his face.

"RAMEN!" he quickly pick Hinata up and put her into his arms as he have her a hug.

"This is AWSOME! Not even Queen Sakura gave me a gift, yet alone a gift as great as this one! Thank you...um...what's your name?" King Naruto put her down so that she could speak.

"Hinata."

"Hinata-chan your perfect!"

"I am!" Hinata's face full of shock and surprise. He was so delighted with her that he set the royal crown on her head and declared her queen instead of Sakura. To celebrate the occasion he gave a great banquet in Hinata's honor for all his nobles and officials, declaring a public holiday for the provinces and giving generous gifts of ramen to everyone. Just as the new queen gave him the gift of ramen.

One day as Neji was on duty at the kings gate he heard two of the kings eunuchs, the ones that guard the door of the kings private quarters, talking. He decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Can you believe that idiot!" the taller man with messy black hair and bandages warped around his mouth and neck spat.

"Calm down, Zabuza-san." said the girlie looking young man. He had his long hair up in a bun while his long bangs hung from each side of his face.

"Easy for you to say, Haku. You know me. Am a man of action not words." irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, but we must be patient. If we kill the king now than there will be to much substitution on us. Then we wont be able to escape. Well do it in a week. That will give us plenty of time to set someone else up for the kings death."

"You are truly twisted. Hahahaha!"

Neji left after hearing their plot to assassinate the king. He when to Hinata and told her everything he heard. Hinata rushed to the king.

"Hi, Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted her.

"I have horrible news." she had worry written all over her face.

"What? What is it?" King Naruto was starting to panic.

"Zabuza and Haku plan to assassinate you in a week!" tears were running down her face as he told him the horrible news. Naruto held her tight as he asked,

"How did you find out about this?" he question as he stoked her silky indigo hair.

"Neji. He was on duty and over hear the two plotting to kill you." her eyes were full of tears.

"Kuso" he hissed as he order for an investigation. When the investigation was made and Neji's story was found to be true, the two man were impaled on a sharpened pole.

Well this was a long chapter.

Don't worry! Sasuke is in the next chapter.

Please leave Reviews, Comments, Questions and Concerns.

Thanks to those how reviewed Chapter 1:


	3. Sasuke's Plot against the Hyuugas

Courage

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I just posed this without re-reading it. So bear with me, kay.**

Chapter 3: Sasuke's Plot against the Hyuugas and Neji Requests Esther's Help

Sasuke Uchiha was walking around the palace with much pride. He could help but chuckle as all the king's officials would bow down before him. You see the King had just recently promoted Sasuke, making him the most powerful official in the empire and told all the officials to bow down to show respect. He would walk around the palace every now and then just to show off how powerful he was. But what Sasuke didn't notice is that there was one person who would not bow down and show respect. Neji Hyuuga. Two of the kings officials notice that Neji would refuse to bow down or show respect to Sasuke. They decided to find out why.

"Oi, Neji." the official with the sharp black eyes, red painted marks on each side of his face, and wild brown hair called. Neji turned around to face him.

"What is it Kiba?" His arms folded across his chest as if he had better things to do than talk with Kiba.

"Why don't you bow down to Sasuke?" he curiously asked. Neji had a stern look on his face as he stated,

"I will only bow down to my God and my king and no to a loser who thinks he is better than everyone else." Kiba's eyes were wide in shock and reminded on Neji,

"But it's an command from the king that we should all bow down to Sasuke." Neji just closed his eyes and gave a small smirk as he stated,

"Like I, a Hyuuga, is going to bow down to an worthless prodigy who thinks just because his an Uchiha that people should worship him. I think not." And with that said Neji left the two standing here in shock at what Neji had just said. They spoke to Neji day after day, but he still refused to comply with the order.

Kiba and Shino went to Sasuke to find out what he thought about Neji's disrespect. They spotted Sasuke coming up to the palace gates. As soon as Sasuke was right in front of them they bow and simultaneously said,

"Sasuke-san" after that Sasuke gave them a nod indicating they could stand up. Once up Shino spoke,

"Sasuke-san, may I ask you a question?" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket.

"What is it?" his tone indicated that he wasn't really interested in what they had to ask.

"Well... we notice that Hyuuga, Neji, doesn't not bow down to you. And we wer..." Sasuke cut him

"WHAT?!" Both Shino and Kiba's faces are full of shock.

"Who does he think he is? A Hyuuga dare refuse to bow down to ME! We'll see about that." and with that said Sasuke stormed off in search of the Hyuuga, leaving a still shock looking Shino and Kiba. Once Sasuke was out of their sight, Kiba stated,

"Man, I kind of feel sorry for Neji. I wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off Sasuke. Especailly since he now had so much power." Shino gave a nod of agreement.

Sasuke found Neji leaving the courtyard. Sasuke just stood here waiting for Neji to bow down to him as he neared him. 'I dare you to not bow down. You can't blend in with a crowd since its just me and you. I beg you that's the only reason why he would bow down to me. He thought I wouldn't catch him. HA! Bring it Hyuuga!' Sasuke evilly thought with a small smirk on this face as Neji came closer. Sasuke stood there with confidence, but then it happen. Not only did Neji not bow down he didn't even make eye contact with Sasuke as he walk passed Sasuke. Sasuke was fuming and spat,

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Walking." was all Neji said as he continue walking away.

"Get your ass over here and bow down to me! It's an order."

"No." no emotion what so ever came out of his mouth. Sasuke was now in front of Neji and in his face. His Sharingan full active as he grabbed Neji by his shirt collar and hissed into the Hyuuga's face,

"What did you say." Neji smirk as he flatly replied

"Do you have a hearing problem? Or which part of NO do you NOT understand? The N or the O." 'Ah! HELL NO!' Sasuke's mind screamed. Neji removed Sasuke's hands off his collar and proudly stated,

"I will Never bow down to you! I bow down only to my God and my king, because that is the law of a Hyuuga." and with that said he walked away from a shock yet very ticked off Sasuke. Sasuke vowed right then and there he would take care of Neji Hyuuga. But decided it was not enough to lay hands on Neji alone. Instead, he looked for a way to destroy all the Hyuugas throughout the entire empire of Konoha.

Sasuke approached King Naruto and said, "There is a certain group of people scattered through all the provinces of your empire who keep to themselves. Their laws are different from those of any other people, and they refuse to obey the laws of the king. So it is not in the king's interest to let them live. If it please the king, issue a decree that they will be destroyed and I will give 9,999,999 ryo to the government administrators to be deposited in the royal treasury."

King Naruto had a look of worry on his face. He question, "Why do we need to kill them?" Sasuke put an arm around King Naruto's should and whispered into his ear,

"Because they are bad people who HATE ramen. Especially ramen from Ichiraku"King Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. 'Anybody who thinks ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen must be bad.' Naruto thought in disbelief. The King said,

"The money and the people are both yours to do with as you see fit."

Sasuke smiled as he thank the king telling him he made a wise decision. Sasuke had casted lots earlier that day to decided on a date to execute his plan. The kings secretaries were summoned, and a decree was written exactly as Sasuke dictated. It was sent to the king's highest officers, the governors of the respective provinces, and the nobles of each province. The decree was written in the name of King Naruto and sealed with the king's signet ring. Dispatches were sent by the ANBU into all the provinces of the empire, giving the order that all Hyuugas—young and old, including women and children—must be killed, slaughtered, and annihilated on a single day, March 7. The property of the Hyuugas would be given to those who killed them. The decree was proclaimed in the fortress of Suna. Then the king and Sasuke sat down to drink, but the city of Suna fell into confusion.

When Neji learned about all that had been done he, he went into the forest and began to take out his anger on the trees.

PUNCH. PUNCH. KICK. KICK.

With each hit he left huge dents in the trees, causing them to split and crack. Blood trickled off his hands as with each punch cause his hand to bleed more. Ten-ten, one of Hinata's maids, was in the forest gathering herbs when she hurt someone yelling. See hid behind a tree and notice a man with long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail. The man look awfully familiar as she watched him continue to annihilate the tree in front of him. She notice that he's hands were bleeding, broken and bruised. She let out a same gasp as she saw his hands. Then it it hit her. He was Neji the palace official. He would come by everyday and talk with the Queen. They seemed to be very good friends. Ten-ten rushed back to the palace to let Queen Hinata know what she just saw.

Hinata was in her room when Ten-ten came in frantically and spoke,

"Hinata-sama. I have bad news. Neji has been venting his anger on some trees in the forest causing his arms, hands, and legs to become bloody, broken and bruised."

"Neji-niisan!" she gasp as she heard the news. She was deeply distressed. She sent him medical treatment, but he refused it. Then Hinata sent Lee, one of the kinds eunuchs who had been appointed as her attendant. She ordered him to go to Neji and find out what was troubling him and why he was hurting himself. Lee found Neji working on his fifth tree.

"Neji-san!" Lee shouted happily.

"Hn." was all Lee got from him.

"What is troubling you, Neji-san?"

"Didn't you hear?" anger and hate in his voice.

"Hear what?" Lee's face looked puzzled.

"That teme Sasuke has gotten the king to sign a decree to annihilate the Hyuugas. His even gone as far as to give the royal treasure 9,999,999 ryo for the destruction of the Hyuugas."with each word Neji punch and kick the tree even harder.

"NANI?!" Lee had to sit down from the shock. 'Its not true. Is it?' but just as soon as he thought that Neji handed him a copy of the decree. Lee look at it and sure enough there it was. Everything Neji said was true. Tears began to well up in Lee's eyes as he proclaimed

"I will not join those who will try to kill you or your people. That is a promise." Lee gave Neji the nice guy pose. Neji had stopped what he was doing and just looked at the guy for a few moments, trying to figure him out. He gave a small smile as he nodded his head, indicating that he understood and thanked him for his promise.

"I need to ask you a favor." Neji was making direct eye contact with Lee as he spoke.

"Show this to Hinata and explain the situation to her. Also direct her to go to the king to beg for mercy and plead for her people." Lee gave Neji a salute as he nodded and left to tell Hinata the news. Once Lee gave Hinata the message she gave him another message to give back to Neji.

"Oi, Neji!" Lee found him resting against the remains of the tree he had just annihilated.

"Hinata says all the kings officials and even the people in the provinces know that anyone who appears before the king in his inner court without being invited is doomed to die unless the king holds out his gold scepter. And the king has not called for me to come to him for thirty days."

"Kuso!" Neji hissed under his breath and gave Lee his reply to her message. Lee came back to Hinata and told her,

"Neji says: Don't think for a moment that because you're in the palace you will escape when all the other Hyuugas are killed. If you keep quiet at a time like this, deliverance and relief for the Hyuugas will arise from some other place, but you and your relatives will die. Who know if perhaps you were made queen for just such a time as this?"

Hinata had tears welding up on the brim of her eyes. The tears began to slid down her cheeks, falling to the ground. 'Neji-niisan is right. I won't be able to escape from being killed to just because am the queen. I mean look at what happen to Queen Sakura. I know what I must do!' Hinata wiped the tears away from her face and stood up tall. She gave Lee her reply to give to Neji.

"She says: To go and gather all the Hyuuga's here in Suna and fast for me. Do not eat or drink for three days, night or day. My minds and I will do the same. And then, thought it is against the law, I will go in to see the king. If I must die, I must die." So Neji went away and did everything as Esther had ordered him.

"You have become stronger, Hinata." he said with a proud smile on his face as he gather all the Hyuugas together.

That's it for Chapter 3

Please leave reviews. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!

Next Chapter is called Hinata's request to the King and Sasuke's Plan to Kill Neji

I went to Ani-magic last weekend along with my good friend Kacey9tails(Some of you may have read her work) and my cousin Teenageblonde. I went as Haku from Naruto, Kacey9tails went as Hinata from Naruto, and TeenageBlonde went as Winry Rockwell from Fullmetal Alchemist. Check out my pics on the slideshow on my myspace page. Also there are some pics that aren't on my slideshow that are in my pics section of my profile. Check it out and leave a comment or two if ya want to. The link is on my profile here at fanfiction as my homepage


	4. Hinata's Request to the King

Courage

**FYI: I drew a cute Sasuke Hinata pic. If you would like to see it go to my profile here and click on my homepage with will take you to my myspace profile and click on view my pics and that will take you to some of my pics and you will see the Sasuke Hinata one. Feel free to leave a comment and if you can't and would like to leave me one through Fanfic is just fine. Also any of you who have an account with Tokyopop I have the pic there to. Its under my art section. Look for sailorchix as the member name.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters...**

Chapter 4: Hinata's Request to the King and Sasuke's Plan to Kill Neji

Hinata's POV

I looked at my calender. It was the third day of the fast I had order among my people. Today was the day I would got to the king, without being summed. This was an act that could be punishable by DEATH!!! I could feel my heart racing and my stomach felt like it was on the spin cycle. I took in slow and deep breaths as I put on my royal robes. My hands were shaking so much that it took me twice as long to put them on. I stood in front of the full length mirror and said,

"You can do this. You can do this. I things are possible through God who strengthens me. If I don't do this not only could I die, but my people will suffer and die also. I must be strong. I must have courage."

With that said to myself I walked out of my room and enter the inner court with my head held up high and a confident look on my face.

King Naruto was sitting on his royal throne, facing the entrance, when he saw standing there in the inner court.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!!! Come over here and visit with me." I could help but let out a small "eep" when he called me. I looked at him to see if he looked like he was upset, but he had this huge fox like grin on his face as he waved me in. I gave a small nod and walked into the room. He held out the gold scepter to me. I approached and touched the end of the scepter. This was his way of telling me that my presences was wanted and I'd wouldn't be punished. I silently thanked God for this. The the king, with his sparkle blue eyes, ask,

"What do you want, Queen Hinata? What is your request? I will give it to you, even if it is half the kingdom!" I was poking my two index fingers together, a nervous habit of my, as I studded, "I-I-f it p-p-lease t-the k-king... let the king and Sasuke come today to a banquet I have prepared for the king." that last part came out way to fast, but the king understood my request. The king turned to his attendants and said,

"Tell Sasuke to come quickly to a banquet, as Hinata has requested."

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are at the Banquet)

I had a wide a range of food prepared. I didn't know for sure what Sasuke-san likes, but I knew the king loved his ramen. My plan was to tell the king about Sasuke's evil plan after they ate. I guess I was giving him an last meal. I couldn't figure out why Sasuke-san hated my people. He didn't give me any mean looks. Though I caught him leering at me. It made me feel unconformable.

"I don't know how you did it, Naruto? But not only did you get yourself a lovely looking wife, but she isn't as rude and as loud as the other one." Sasuke's eyes were locked on mine. I quickly looked down as heat rose to my face.

"Ya, your sure right Sasuke!!! And she doesn't try to tackle you with a hug either. HA! HA! To think theres a woman out there that can resist you. HA! HA!" Naruto had little tears on the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment, but then he looked at me and leaned over and whisper,

"I wouldn't mind if you gave me a hug." I just looked at him with shock and disgusted. I was beginning to dislike this man more and more as the night continue.

While they were drinking sake, the king said to me,

"Now tell me what you really want. What is your request? I will give it to you, even if it is half the kingdom!"

'Okay Hinata here's you chance. You can do it! Breath. Breath.' I told myself mentally.

"T-T-his is my r-r-equest and deepest wish. I-I-f I have found f-f-avor with the king,... a-a-nd if it pleases the k-k-ing to grant my r-r-equest and do what I a-a-sk, ...Please ... um...come with Sasuke tomorrow to the banquet I will prepare for you. Then I will explain what this is all about." Once again my last two sentences came out quick, but Naruto understood. 'I can't believe I blew it!!! I'll tell him tomorrow.' My thoughts were broken when I felt someone take my right hand. It was Sasuke.

"I would be honored to come back to another wonderful banquet prepared by our beautiful and fair Queen Hinata." The he did the unexpected. He KISSED my HAND!!! I wanted to throw up right then and there. He had a confidant smirk on his face, like he'd won me over. I just took my hand away and wiped it on my royal robe. I bowed as both of them left. As soon as they were gone I collapsed onto the floor pillows. I had my arm over my eyes as I began to mentally plan the next days events.

End of Hinata's POV

Sasuke's POV

I left the banquet with an confidant smirk on my face. Everything was going my way. Even the Queen requested my presence. It's because am so great. I thought nothing could ruin my night until I came across Neji. He wouldn't have put me in a sour mood if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting. Can you believe this guy!!! Here I am the man about to destroy his whole clan and he doesn't even stand up or tremble nervously before me!!! I became furious as I clenched my fists into tight balls slightly shaken. I want to go over there and kick his sorry white ass!!! But I didn't. I just turned around and walked the other way telling myself, "His time WILL come!"

I was now at home and had gather my friends and Ino, my wife, and boasted to them about my great wealth and my many children. I was proud that I was able to restore my clan. It only added to my prosperity. I also barraged about the honors the king had given me and how I had been promoted over all the other nobles and officials. I cold see the shook and looks of envy on their faces. It just add to my joy. I the great Sasuke Uchiha! Everybody will know and respect me as a great a noble man. Strong and power. My eyes lit up with excietment as I told them,

"And that's not all! Queen Hinata invited only me and the king himself to the banquet she prepared for us. And she has invited me to dine with her and the king again tomorrow!" they all gasp in awe. Then my eyes became cold, dark and hard. My smirk quickly turn into a scowl as I spat,

"But this is all worth nothing as long as I see Neji the Hyuuga just sitting there at the palace gate. He does not tremble in fear. He knows good and well I have his life in my hands!!! So why doesn't he FEAR ME!!!" I slammed my fist hard onto the table. My wife, Ino, and all my friends looked at each other and began to suggested,

Ino: "Set up a sharpened pole..."

Kabuto: "Yeah, that stands seventy-five feet tall..."

Kin: "and in the morning ask the king to impale Neji on it!!!"

Orochimaru: "When this is done...ku, ku, ku, you can go on your merry way to the banquet with the king."

I liked what I heard and ordered the pole to be set up. Then I don't have to deal with his contradicting ass any more. We all began to laugh an evil a sinister laugh.

End of Sasuke's POV

Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter: The King Honors Neji

Hope you enjoyed it!!!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!!

I love hearing from ya guys.

To those of you who review do you like that I reply back privately of would you like me to repley back at the beginning of each new chapter. Let me know in you review Okay . Thanks!!!

NOW REVIEW

Just push that little go button.

You know you want to.

Go ahead

Do!


	5. The King Honors Neji

Courage

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER...**

**FYI: For Halloween I was Naruto and my good friend Kacey9tails was Sexy no Jutsu Gaara. Check out the pics at either myspace dot com or tokyopop dot com. My user name is sailorchix and the pics are in my pictures section.**

**Chapter 5: The King Honors Neji**

That night King Naruto was having a hard time sleeping. He rolled over to his right side, than his left. He fluffed up his soft satin pillows and plopped his head onto them. But still, he couldn't go to sleep.

"Why can't I fall asleep?!" Naruto wined.

Naruto shot up as an idea struck his brain. He ordered an attendant to bring the book of history of his reign so it could be read to him. In came his attendant dressed in a green spandex jumpsuit. The flamboyant looking man with the bowl cut black hair, was carrying the book of history King Narut's reign. Lee takes a seat next to the kings bed and opens the book and begins to read today's events:

10:20am - King Naruto drank the whole carton of expired milk.

10:30am - King Naruto has meeting with Suna's official Gaara.

10:31am – King Naruto's stomach begins to make loud noises causing Gaara to make a face of disgust.

10:32am – King Naruto begins to make farting noises.

10:33am – Gaara is now laying on the ground twitching from the unbelievable smell the king release.

Lee was now rolling on the floor from laughter at the kings inability to control his farts. And in front of one of the most deadliest people in all the kingdom. Just the thought of seeing Gaara laying on the ground twitching, cause Lee to cry tears of waterfall as he held on to his stomach. Naruto did not looked to amused by Lee's reaction to his embarrassing moment with Gaara.

"Lee, please read something else."

"I can't (giggle) believe (giggle,giggle) you took out Gaara with a single FART!!!!" Lee was giggling like a little school girl, but stop when Naruto began to point his butt in the direction of Lee.

"OKAY!!! I'll read something else."

Lee began to read about how Neji had exposed the plot of Zabuza and Haku, two of the eunuchs who guarded the door to the kings private quarters. They had plotted to assassinate King Naruto.

"What reward or recognition did we ever give Neji for this?" the king asked.

Lee replied, "Nothing has been done for him."

Naruto put his hand on his chin as he began to think. Then he notice someone was in the outer court.

"Who is that in the outer court?" the king inquired.

As it happen Sasuke had just arrived in the outer court of the palace to ask the king to impale Neji on the pole he had prepared.

Lee replied to the king, "Sasuke Uchiha is out in the court."

"Bring him in," the king ordered. Sasuke came in and the king said, "What should I do to honor a man who truly pleases me?"

A smirk began to grow on Sasuke's face as he thought to himself 'Whom would the king wish to honor more than me? No one!!!' Sasuke thinking that the king was going to honor him replied,

"If the king wishes to honor someone, he should bring out one of the king's own royal robes, as well as a horse that the king himself has ridding. One with a royal emblem on its head. Let the robes and the horse be handed over to one of the king's most noble officials. And let him see that the man whom the king wishes to honor is dressed in the kings robes and led through the city square on the kings horse. Have the official shout as they go, "This is what the king does for someone he wishes to honor!" Sasuke was so proud of himself. He would be admired by all once the king does these things for him.

"Excellent!" the king said to Sasuke "Quick! Take the robes and my horse, and do just as you have said for..."

Sasuke was beaming waiting for the king to say his name when he heard the king say,

"Neji the Hyuuga" Sasuke's face quickly turned into a scowl at the mention of that NAME!!! "Leave out nothing you have suggested!!!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back as he happy said,

"Thanks for your suggestion!!! It was much better than what I was going to do. All I was going to do is give him a lifetime supply of ramen, but I think your idea is far better. Thanks pal!" with that said Naruto dismissed everyone and went to bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he was out like a light.

Sasuke was pissed. He stormed out of the palace as began to prepare for tomorrows events. The next morning, Sasuke reluctantly took the robes and put them on a smug Neji, placed him on the king's own horse, and led him through the city square shouting,

"This is what the king does for someone he wishes to honor!" Sasuke just wanted to throw-up. He was honoring the one man who would not bow down to him and it make him sick with anger.

Afterwards Neji returned to the place gates, but Sasuke hurried home dejected and completely humiliated. When Sasuke told his wife, Tayuya, and all his friends what happened, his wise advisers and wife said,

Tayuya: "Since Neji -this man who has humiliated you- is of Hyuuga birth,"

Orochimaru: " ku ku ku... you will never succeed in your plans against him."

Kin: "It will be fatal to continue opposing him"

Kabuto: "Just face it Sasuke, you can't win against a Hyugga."

Sasuke did not like what he was hearing from his friends and spouse. In his mind it wasn't fair. Neji Hyuuga and all those just like him just needed to died. They have tainted the kingdom, with their stupid rules and traditions. While they were talking, the king's eunuchs arrived and quickly took Sasuke to the banquet Hinata had prepared.

**Well that's it for this chapter!!!**

**Thanks to all those who have been reviewing. As a mention in Bathsheba: I treasure all your **

**thoughts and input. If I had a crown to put all the jewels your reviews have giving me, I'd be rich $$$$$ **

**Please add to my crown by leaving a review.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **


End file.
